Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Golden Globes 2014: Die Gewinner
center Letzte Nacht wurden in Los Angeles die jährlichen Golden Globe Awards verliehen. Die Show gilt als Stimmungsbarometer für die kommende Oscarverleihung und auch wenn es an den diesjährigen Gewinnern nichts auszusetzen gibt, hoffen wir doch, dass die Academy Awards ein bisschen spannender werden als die gestrige Veranstaltung. Die beiden Comedy-Serienstars Tina Fey ("30 Rock") und Amy Poehler ("Parks and Recreation") führten wie schon im letzten Jahr durch den Abend. Die beiden Expertinnen für clever gestrickten Humor knapp über der Gürtellinie haben ihre Sache wieder gut gemacht, aber wirkliche Brüller oder mutige Sticheleien ließen auf sich warten. Für ein Highlight sorgte dann aber schnell (wie immer) Jennifer Lawrence. Die junge Schauspielerin gewann den Golden Globe für ihre Rolle in American Hustle und obwohl im letzten Jahr wohl kein Hollywoodstar öfter im Rampenlicht stand und sie 2013 schon sowohl Oscar als auch Golden Globe für Silver Linings mit nach Hause nehmen durfte, war sie so aufgeregt, dass sie ihre Dankesrede zitternd und in deutlich erhöhter Geschwindigkeit vortrug: center|400 px Generell kann man sagen, dass der Abend keine großen Überraschungen bereithielt - außer vielleicht den Sieg des bisher mit wenig Awards beglückten Leonardo DiCaprio für die Hauptrolle in The Wolf of Wall Street. Er bezeichnete den Preis als große Ehre, machte sich aber bei der Hollywood Foreign Press gleich wieder unbeliebt, indem er die Tatsache ironisierte, dass "The Wolf of Wall Street" und einige andere in der Kategorie "Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy" nominiert war. Damit hat er natürlich Recht, denn mit Ausnahme von "American Hustle" und vielleicht noch "Nebraska" sind die Nominierten weder noch. Der Schauspieler gab auch den Anlass für einen der besten Witze des Abends, denn die Moderatorinnen begrüßten ihn mit folgenden Worten: "And now, like a Supermodel's vagina, let's give a warm welcome to Leonardo DiCaprio". Ansonsten gab es noch eine wunderbar betrunkene Emma Watson, die ihren Martini gleich mit auf die Bühne nahm, einen sehr ansehnlichen Komponisten namens Alex Ebert, der den Preis für All Is Lost bekam und sich von P. Diddy nicht die Show stehlen ließ und einen ausgefallenen Teleprompter, der Margot Robbie und Jonah Hill aus der Fassung brachte. Wir freuen uns auf die Oscars! Hier sind die Gewinner im Überblick: *'Best Motion Picture - Drama' 12 Years a Slave *'Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy' American Hustle *'Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Drama' Matthew McConaughey - Dallas Buyers Club *'Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Drama' Cate Blanchett - Blue Jasmine *'Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy' Leonardo DiCaprio - The Wolf of Wall Street *'Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy' Amy Adams for American Hustle *'Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture' Jared Leto - Dallas Buyers Club *'Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture' Jennifer Lawrence - American Hustle *'Best Director - Motion Picture' Alfonso Cuarón - Gravity *'Best Screenplay - Motion Picture' Spike Jonze - Her *'Best Original Song - Motion Picture' Mandela: Der lange Weg zur Freiheit: Bono, Adam Clayton, The Edge, Larry Mullen Jr., Brian Burton("Ordinary Love") *'Best Original Score - Motion Picture' Alex Ebert - All Is Lost *'Best Animated Film' Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren: Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee *'Best Foreign Language Film' La Grande Bellezza - Die große Schönheit *'Best Television Series - Drama' Breaking Bad *'Best Television Series - Musical or Comedy' Brooklyn Nine-Nine *'Best Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television' Liberace - Zuviel des Guten ist wundervoll *'Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Drama' Bryan Cranston - Breaking Bad *'Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Drama' Robin Wright - House of Cards *'Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy' Andy Samberg - Brooklyn Nine-Nine *'Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy' Amy Poehler - Parks and Recreation *'Best Performance by an Actor in a Mini-Series or a Motion Picture Made for Television' Michael Douglas - Liberace - Zuviel des Guten ist wundervoll *'Best Performance by an Actress in a Mini-Series or a Motion Picture Made for Television' Elisabeth Moss - Top of the Lake *'Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television' Jon Voight - Ray Donovan *'Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television' Jacqueline Bisset - Dancing on the Edge Die komplette Liste der Nominierten findet ihr hier. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag